love in school
by Cho babywook
Summary: annyeong haseyo saya datang dengan fanfic terbaru and CHAPTER 2 UPDATE.. ini cerita seputar percintaan di sekolah pairing: liat aja sendiri seiring berjalanya waktu
1. Chapter 1

**Judul: love in school part 1**

**Character cast:**

**Kim ryeowook:**

**yeoja cerewet, manis, suka bernyanyi, dan hobi makan **

**Kim sungmin: **

**sepupunya kim ryeowook**

**yeoja cuek, anggun, cantik, hobi makan **

**Kim heechul**

**yeoja cerewet, baik, anggun, hobi dengarin lagu**

**Lee hyuk jae**

**yeoja pendiam, baik, cuek, pandai dance**

**Park jungsu**

**yeoja cerewet, yang tertua, manis, suka nyanyi dan dance**

**Kim kibum**

**yeoja yang manis, anggun, cerewet**

**Kim siwon**

**oppanya kim ryeowook, namja yang memiliki, tampan**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**terkenal dengan bakat bermain piano dan suaranya namja pendiam, jail, manis, dan terkenal evil, seorang pemain basket**

**Lee Donghae**

**pandai dalam bermain bola basket dan menjadi pemain basket, namja yang dijuluki playboy, ganteng, jail, memiliki keahlian dance**

**hankyung**

**leader basket diantara namja yang super duper ganteng. namja yang memiliki senyum bagaikan malaikat, ganteng, manis**

**Kim Yesung**

**memiliki suara terbaik dan pandai bermain basket namja yang cool, tenang, manis saat tersenyum, sedikit jail**

**Kim kangin **

**Suka bermain basket namja yang ceria, jail, suka dance**

**Genre: romance, komedi*maybe, friendship, gaje**

**Warning: GS, typooooo**

**Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan tidak lebih. Jika tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca. Mereka itu adalah milik kedua orang tuanya, tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri. **

Oke langsung saja cekidot

~0~

Kim ryeowook POV

"Oppa…aa..aa…. ppali…" suaraku mulai menggema di seluruh antero bagian rumahku, sambil buru-buru menghampiri meja makan. Ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk SMA Inhako, aku sekeluarga tinggal di Busan, kami pindah ke Seoul dikarenakan Appa telah dipindahkan tugasnya. Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan Appa untuk pindah ke Seoul karena tanggung hanya untuk satu semester saja tinggal menghitung bulan saja aku akan tamat, tapi demi bakti ku pada Appa, aku turuti walaupun aku harus meninggalkan sekolah dan teman-teman ku. Satu hal yang membuatku kesal adalah harus bersosialisasi dari awal lagi untuk mendapatkan teman seperti dulu lagi.

" Aduh.. apa saja yang dilakukan kim siwon Oppa . Kenapa lama sekali seperti kura-kura yang ingin berhijrah. Aigoo…." Gerutuku dengan kesal. Aku mulai menghentakkan dan mengayunkan kakiku kedepan dan ke belakang, itu adalah tanda bahwa aku sedang gelisah. Tentu saja aku gelisah, bagaimana jika di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, aku malah terkena hukum dari para sonsaengnim baruku, karena keterlambatanku. Perasaan itu sangat mengintimidasiku. Aigoo…

"Oppa ..aaa…. apa masih belum siap juga?, nanti aku bisa terlambat. Inikan hari pertama aku masuk sekolah jadi bisakah lebih cepat lagi ." ujarku dengan tergesa-gesa sampai mulutku penuh dengan roti bakar buatan Amma ku yang manis.

"Wookie… bisakah kau menelan rotimu dulu sebelum mengomel seperti itu?. Amma tidak ingin jika putri Amma sakit hanya karna tersedak roti bakar di pagi hari." Ujar Amma ku menasihatiku yang sudah kebal dengan segala advice dari Amma ku.

"Ne.. Amma arraseo." Jawabku dengan mengubah cara makanku segera mungkin.

"Ne.. Wookie…" sambil berjalan cepat menuruni tangga.

"Aiiih… oppa kau ingin aku mendapatkan masalah di hari pertamaku." Ujar ku dengan kesal stadium akhir.

"Aniyo… sudahlah jangan terus mengomel, katanya sudah terlambat. Kalau begitu ppali…" ujarnya dengan wajah kesal atas omelanku yang kutujukan padanya, sambil mengambil kunci mobil, lalu bergegas menuju mobil.

"Aiiih… kenapa jadi dia yang mengomeli ku, jelas-jelas dia yang sudah membuat wajah Angry Bird-ku keluar seperti ini." Gumamku pelan, sambil membuntuti Oppa ku keluar. Oya, aku lupa Oppa ku paling tidak suka jika ia disalahkan walaupun sebenarnya ia memang salah itulah sifat oppaku yang menyebalkan.

"Mworago?" Sambil masuk kedalam mobil dan bersiap- siap berangkat

"Aniyo amutu," ujarku dengan wajah innocent tak bersalah, aku tidak ingin memperpanjang percakapan yang menyebalkan dengan Kim siwon Oppa.

~0~

SMA INHAKO

"Aigoo… besar kali sekolah ini dan arsitekturnya amazzziing…. Banget" guman Kim ryeowook pelan agar tidak didengar oleh oppa-nya, agar ia tidak dibilang Use' (udik se'langit). Kim ryeowook terkagum-kagum dengan sekolah barunya yang bergaya europa klasik ketika sudah mulai memasuki area SMA Inhako. Kim ryeowook pun berharap ia mendapatkan teman-teman yang baik seperti di sekolahnya dulu.

"Sudah sampai, tidak terlambatkan wookie" ujar Kim siwon dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

"Aigoo… kim siwon oppa, kau masih marah karna masalah tadi. Kenapa nada bicaramu terdengar menyebalkan di telingaku?." ujar Kim ryeowook sambil memasang tatapan puppy eyes-nya.

"Aniyo.. Wookie, sudah masuk sana, kau ingin menyalahkan aku lagi, jika nanti kau terlambat" sambil mengacak-acak rambut kim ryeowook.

"Aiih..oppa. Andwae.. rambutku berantakkan jadinya, nanti cantikku bisa hilang karnamu." Ujar Kim ryeowook dengan tatapan kesal nan manja sambil merapikan lagi rambutnya. Sambil beranjak keluar mobil dan berpamitan dengan Oppa-nya.

"Daaa…aaa oppa. Nanti jemput aku yaa…" Kim siwon hanya tersenyum manis bak bagaikan malaikat melihat tingkah dongsaeng-nya yang menyebalkan dan manja itu.

Diruang kelas XIIA-1 kedatangan siswi baru pindahan dari sekolah SMA 5 Busan.

"Annyeonghasseo, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar Han Sonsaengnim, wali kelasku yang baru dengan ramahnya.

"Annyeonghasseo, Jeoneun Kim ryeowook imnida. Mohon bantuannya. Kamsahamnida" ujar Kim ryeowook dengan wajah innocentnya kemudian tersenyum manis. Ini adalah trik yang diajarkan Kim siwon Oppa, jika ingin menarik perhatian orang dengan sekali pandang.

"Kamu duduk dibangku yang kosong itu. Mana Kyuhyun-ssi?. Apa dia tidak masuk?." Ujar Han Sonsaengnim sambil membuka buku absen.

Jam istirahat tiba..

"Hiii… kim ryeowook." Ujar yeoja kepada kim ryeowook dan kim ryeowook malah kebingungan

" kau lupa aku… aku ini hyuk jae .. lee hyuk jae" ujar hyuk jae dan duduk disamping kim ryeowook

"mian hyuk jae onnie aku lupa dengan mu abis kau kelihatan berbeda dari yang dulu. Aku senang bisa ketemu dengan mu lagi sudah 2 tahun lamanya semenjak perpisahan smp dulu.. aku kangen sama mu" ujar kim ryeowook sambil memeluk hyuk jaeonnie

" iya aku juga kangen sama mu kim ryeowook.. oh iya , Dan chuli eonni juga ada disekolah berbeda kelas dengan kita dan sekarang mereka ada dikantin" jelas hyuk jae

"iya ya mereka juga ada disini, aku kangen dengan mereka" ujar kim ryeowook

" kita kekantin aja yuk! Mungkin kita bisa ketemu dengan mereka.." ajak hyuk jae

"kajja.. palli" jawab kim ryeowook

Tett tettt (suara bel masuk anggap saja)

" yaahhh.. udah bel besok aja ne ketemu mereka eonni kita kekelas saja bel sudah berbunyi" kim ryeowook sambil menarik tangan eonninya dengan semangat

"ne"hyuk jae tersenyum

Kim ryeowook pov

" Aduhhhh.. lama sekali oppa datang, apa dia lupa untuk menjemputku. Haa.. itu dia" ujar ku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Mianhae wookie tadi jalannya ditutup jadi mutar balik, ppali masuk!" gumannya dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

"Ne" jawabku dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

" Sudahlah wookie jangan kesal lagi. Bagaimana kita pergi makan, oppa yang traktir deh. Bagaimana hari pertama mu menyenangkan?" Tanya Oppa ku dengan pertanyaan mengalihkan suasana yang sedang keruh.

"kita makan dimana ya oppa? Temapat yang enak..,. Cukup menyenangkan oppa, aku bertemu dengan teman- teman lama ku oppa.. apa oppa masih ingat dengan hyuk jae, chullie, jungsu eonni eonnie. "ujar ku sambil curhat ke oppa.

" Haaa!"agak kaget. " berarti sudah berkumpul lagi seperti yang dulu lagi ne..? ingat jangan nakal lagi seperti SD dan jangan lupa kalau kalian udah SMA" nasehat oppa .

"yalah tuuu.. oppa" ujar ku dengan nada sedikit pasrah.

Pagi harinya ketika bangun

"aiiih.. sudah jam 7 aku telat. Bagaimana ini baru hari kedua sudah telat apa kata Han sonsaengnim. Aku mesti bergerak secepat mungkin.. Oppa ppali aku sudah terlambat ini. Amma aku pergi dulu ya." Gumam ku sambil berlalu menuju mobil. Ini adalah important moment bagiku. Kali ini aku pasti akan benar-benar terkena hukuman. Jangan sampai aku harus membersihkan lapangan sekolah yang besarnya mana bisa dikira-kira luasnya, dan kamar mandi. andwaeeeeeeeeee…

"siwon Oppa sudah pergi dari tadi Wookie. Katanya dia ada pendaftaran untuk masuk universitas."sahut amma yang sedang menyirami bunga kesayangannya.

"Mwo?..oppa sudah pergi. Jadi aku naik apa amma, gak mungkinkan aku naik angkutan umum."seru ku dengan perasaan kesal, takut bercampur menjadi satu seperti bibimbab.

"Dari pada terus mengomel dan mengeluh lihat sudah jam berapa ini, Itu ada sepeda nganggur, naik saja itu kan sekolah mu tidak terlalu jauh pasti terkejar." Sahut amma sambil menunjukkan sepeda yang ada diteras.

"Aigoo.. naik itu (menunjuk kearah sepeda). yasudahlah amma aku pergi dulu." Seru ku dan menuju sepeda dan langsung menggoes sepeda.

Dipersimpangan jalan ketika aku sedang menggoes sepeda dengan laju aku tidak melihat jika didepan ada lubang. "Aduh…Apposeo. Stang sepedanya bengkok. Eotteoke?" aku berteriak kesakitan. Omo.. ada darah, lututku cidera. Apposeo…

Di kejauhan terlihat seorang namja bermobil sport Ferrari keluaran terbaru. Menghampiriku yang sedang kesakitan ini. Namja itu keluar dari mobilnya. Mendekat ke arah ku.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya namja itu, sepertinya ia salah satu siswa SMA Inhako, seragamnya sama denganku.

"Ne. ah, Anio.. kau tidak melihat, aku sedang terluka. Kenapa masih bertanya." Ujarku sedikit kesal namun aku sedikit terpana dengannya karena namja ini manissss banget

"Baiklah, biar aku bantuin berdiri. Sepedamu rusak, apa kau mau bareng sekolah denganku?" Tanya namja itu dengan mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum dan mengajak ku kedalam mobil.

"eeeeeeeeng. Baiklah, gomawo." Seru ku sembil menundukkan kepala karena malu sudah memarahinya.

"oh.. iya aku park jungsu panggil saja hankyung."ujarnya dengan senyuman yang mematikan itu.

"lee kim ryeowook imnida. Mengapa pangilannya hankyung bukan jungsu?." Tanya ku yang berlagak sok akrab.

"Karena nama hankyung imnida,kau bisa memanggil ku dengan hanggeng." Terang namja itu pada ku.

" emmm.. memang siapa yang memberikan nama mu? Tanya ku kembali.

"waeyo? kau bertanya- Tanya terus. Emang ada yang salah dengan ku."serunya dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"ah aniyo.. mianhae, jika kau kesal aku bertanya- tanya terus." Ujar ku sambil menundukkan kepala. Dia malah tersenyum dengan ku dengan senyuman yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang. "sudah sampai, huft..untung saja tidak terlambat." Seru ku dengan perasaan lega.

"Kata siapa tidak terlambat. kita memang sudah terlambat, cuman pagarnya memang tidak di tutup, lihat lah sekelilingmu sudah sepi." Ujarnya sambil nunjuk disekelilingnya.

"mwo? Gomawo telah menumpangin ku, aku pergi dulu." Seru ku dengan perasaan kaget dan langsung berlari menuju ke ruang kelas. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan dia tersenyum yang membuatku terbang. Aigooo..apa yang akan terjadi dengan ku. Dan kali ini Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan terjatuh untuk kedua kali nya namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang jatuh dikarenakan lubang dan sekarang dikarenakan namja yang babo..

" aiih.. apa kau tidak punya mata. Lihat ini gara – garamu kaki ku jadi terluka." Seru ku dengan nada nyolot. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa hanya mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, hanya satu kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

" dasar yeoja babo, bangun. kajja" Ujarnya dengan wajah yang sok cool sambil tersenyum mirip dengan senyumnya member super junior yaitu yang menyukai jerapah. Dan aku hanya bisa memasang wajah cemberut. Tiba kami membuka pintu, aigoo… Han sonsaengnim berdiri tegak pinggang dan semua murid yang sedang memerhatikan han sonsaengnim malah melihat kami yang sedang berdiri didepan.

"kalian berdua mengapa bisa terlambat? kamu lagi kim ryeowook ssi baru hari kedua sudah terlambat dan kyuhyun ssi sudah kemarin tidak masuk sekarang terlambat. Bentak han sonsaengnim kepada kami berdua yang saat itu aku menunundukkan kepalaku.

"mianhae han sonsaengnim, tadi ada masalah di jalan" jawab ku dan namja ini secara serentak. Aku kaget karena jawaban aku dan dia serentak, lagi- lagi semua mata tertuju kepada aku dan namja ini.

"Baiklah, kalian tidak akan dihukum sekarang nanti sepulang sekolah temui saya di kantor. Sekarang duduklah."

Author pov

Krrriiing…Jam istirahat pun dibunyikan Seperti biasanya semua murid berhamburan kekantin tempat mereka mengisi tenaga yang telah mereka keluarkan saat belajar selain itu dan ada yang menghilangkan rasa bosannya dengan bergosip itu adalah hal yang wajar apalagi untuk jadi ibu rumah tanggabanyak manfaatnya ,lalu masih banyak sekali yang mereka lakukan saat jam istirahat ini, karena banyak author hanya memilih satu saja seperti yang dilakukan 3 yeoja yang sedang duduk ini yang lagi bercerita lalu ada seorang yeoja yang kebingunggan. Author jadi bingung maksutnya

" mana ya hyuk jae eonni.. aduhh kaki masih ada darahnya harus diobati. Aku gak tau lagi mana UKS nya." Gumam kim ryeowook sambil liat- liat. "Nah itu dia." Dengan menunjuk kearah 3 yeoja yang sedang duduk.

" kim ryeowook kemari" hyuk jae melambaikan tangannya

" Ne"jawab kim ryeowook sambil berjalan menuju hyuk jae.

"kim ryeowook ini mereka chullie dan jungsu eonni" ujar hyuk jae

"annyeong kim ryeowook apa kabarnya kami kangen dengan mu" sapa chullie dan jungsu eonni dengan serentak dan berpelukan #kayak teletabis berpelukkan plakk

"ne eonni aku kangen kalian neomu bogoshipo eonni" jawab kim ryeowook yyang sudah tidak berpelukan lagi

"sudah- sudah kangen- kangenannya aku sudah lapar ni" ujar hyuk jae

"oh iya .. si minnie sekarang apa kabarnya" ujar jungsu eonni

"dia pindah waktu kelas 2 ke incheon" guman kim ryeowook

"aku ingin berkumpul lagi seperti waktu kita sd dan smp" ujar hyuk jae

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih"gumam kim ryeowook

"aniyo hanya menanyakan masalah eskul saja." Sahut hyuk jae

"ne.. enaknya masuk eskul apa nii." Ujar chullie

"entahlah enaknya eskul apa ya..?" guman hyuk jae sambil memengang kepalanya( sok-sok berfikir)

"eskul paduan suara aja" ujar chullie

"paduan suara? Emang ada.. kenapa gak basket aja" usul kim ryeowook

"ha.. iya iya kenapa gak basket aja, tapi..?" jawab jungsu eonni dan hyuk jae serentak

"tapi apanya" ujar kim ryeowook dan chullie penasaraan.

"eskul bola basket itu di ketuai oleh genk yang terkenal itu" jelas hyuk jae dengan nada berbisik.

" omo.. aku lupa" ujar chullie

"mwo? Genk?"Tanya kim ryeowook kepada mereka penasaran

"aiiish.. ko gak tau"Tanya hyuk jaebalik

"ani wae?.. nugu?"ujar kim ryeowook

"itu loh kumpulan orang yang tampan, tapi.?" Jelas jungsu namun sedikit tepotong

"tapi.. jahil, dan sedikit kasar.." sambung chullie

"jinjja?" jawab kim ryeowook

" ne..itu benar.. tidak ada seorang pun yang berani sama mereka"sahut hyuk jaemeyakinkan

"jadi kalian takut nii" ujar kim ryeowook sedikit mengejek

" mwo? Kami takut" ujar mereka serempak

"hahaha.. jadi kenapa gak mau" ujar kim ryeowook dan tertawa

"baiklah aku tidak takut.. sudah kuputuskan aku ikut eskul basket" jawab chullie dengan PD

"hmmm.. aku juga basket deh" jawab jungsu eonni dengan mantap.

"kalian semua,, basket..?" ujar hyuk jae sedikit gak percaya

"yap.." jawab mereka serempak

"yasudahlah aku ikut eskul basket sama kalian.. aku sudah siap kan mental." Ujar minnie pasrah

" hahaha.. gak usah takut kita kan juga banyak" jawab kim ryeowook dengan pedenya

"capek deh" ujar mereka serempak

"iiii kalian.. wae? Kok gitu.." ujar kim ryeowook

"hahahaha.. salah nya kau belum tau itu siapa dia…" ujar hyuk jaenamun terpotong karena bell berbunyi

Krringgg bel pun berbunyi dan membuat mereka berpisah untuk kembali kekelas mereka masing- masing

Kyuhyun Pov

Ha..kyuhyun ssi mengapa ko bisa telat lihat lah jadinya ko dihukum kan haaaa.. sial sepulang sekolah lagi aku harus temui han sonsaengnim, kali ini pasti hukumnya lebih berat lagi. Yeoja yang ku tabrak tadi apa tidak apa- apa, dia cantik mirip sekali dengan yeoja itu tapi agak sedikit jutek dari wajahnya. Oh iya aku adalah cho kyuhyun orang yang termasuk berparas tampan #memang tampan kok suami ku lari dibacok sparkyu dan aku memilki teman yang umurnya beda dengan ku diantaranya adalah park jungsu biasa dipanggil hankyung hyung dia adalah kakak tiri, appa ku dan appanya hankyung hyung kembar lalu amma nya hankyung hyung dan appa ku meninggal pada saat kecelekaan pesawat. Lalu appa hankyung hyung dan amma ku menikiah kata nya itu sih seperti turun ranjang #apa sih yang kamu bilang chagi aku gak ngerti lewatkan saja# lalu kita lanjutkan ne yesung, kangin, donghae hyung dia adalah sahabat dari kecil, umur kami berbeda aku satu tahun lebih muda dari mereka makanya aku memanggil mereka SD yesung hyung tidak satu sekolah dengan kami, lalu saat SMP kami bersama dengan yesung hyung lalu donghae hyung yang berbeda.. dan ketika SMA kami semua berkumpul kelas 1 dan 2 sekelas tapi ketika kelas 3 aku berpisah dengan mereka#sudah gak usah sedih kan ada author yang akan menemanin plak hiraukan

" kyuhyun- ah kemarin kenapa gak masuk? Tanya donghae hyung yang membuat lamunanku buyar

"dengar- dengar dikelas mu ada murid baru ya? Tanya yesung hyung lagi.. banyak sekali pertanyaannya mereka

"ada urusan.. ne, wae hyung? Jawab ku

"apa ko masih mencari yeoja …?" Kalimatnya donghae hyung terpotong oleh kangin hyung huh! Dia selalu saja memotong pembicaraan orang

"apa dia cantik? Siapa namanya?"tanya kangin kepada ku.. kan benar dugaan ku

"iya sih cantik agak jutek, kalau gak salah namanya kim ryeowook" jawab ku

"mwo! Kim ryeowook" pekik yesung dan donghae hyung secara bersama

"ne.. wae hyung kenapa kalian kaget" ujar ku yang sedikit bingung melihat mereka

"ne wae?"ujar kangin hyung

"gwaenchana" ujar yesung hyung

"jinjja" selidik kangin hyung dan aku hanya bisa diam dan melihat mereka

"baiklah… dia itu dulu adalah teman satu SD ku.. mereka hyuk jae, jungsu, chullie, minnie, dan kim ryeowook adalah anak yang kurang menyukai orang yang menganggu orang lain namun mereka tidak akan berbuat sesuatu kepada orang itu jika mereka tidak dinggangu. Kim ryeowook itu dulu dia mirip sekali dengan laki-laki "jelas yesung hyung panjang lebar dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk begitu juga dengan yang lainnya

"ne .. aku juga satu SMP dengan mereka. mereka ber 5 itu sama seperti kita. Apa kalian ngerasa dari awal mereka masuk dan kita menjahilin orang atau apapun itu mereka cuek dengan kita." Sambung donghae hyung

"bukankah salah seorang itu adalah mantan yeojachinggu mu donghae ah" ujar hankyung hyung

"jinjja hyung? Tidak salah kau disebut play boy hyung" ujar ku sedikit bercanda

"ne.. ketika SMP, karena pada saat itu kami taruhan. aku bukan play boy kyuhyun ah.. aku rasa itu sebabnya mereka kurang menyukai kita" ujar donghae hyung

"tapi benar juga ya hanya 3 orang itu yang tidak ter pesona dengan kita" ujar kangin hyung

"sudah lah gak usah difikirkan lagi orang nya" ujar hankyung hyung

"kayak mana orang nya kyuhyun ah?" Tanya kangin hyung

"itu orangnya yang sedang duduk sama orang- orang itu" sahut ku

"neomu kyeopta, cantik!" ujar donghae hyung dan yesung hyung secara serempak

"yak! Donghae mengapa semuanya kau ingin kan kau sudah ada hyuk jae dia untuk ku saja" ujar yesung hyung

"yak! hyung aku sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan dia" balas donghae hyung

"yak hyung! Dia itu di tujukan untukku bukan untuk kalian. Yesung hyung kau kan cocok dengan jungsu dan donghae hyung cocok dengan hyuk jae"jelas ku yang membuat mereka terdiam dan menampakkan smirk andalanku

"wae?" ujar ku lagi dan membuat mereka tertawa

"mwo! Yak andwaeee… jungsu hanya untuk aku seseorang" tolak kangin tegas

"ne cantik! tapi menurutku masih cantikkan jungsu " ujar kangin lagi

"hiya..*pletak*" teriak mereka serentak sambil menjitak kepala kangin.

"donghae ya besok tempelkan di papan pengumuman menerimaan eskul basket" ujar hankyung

" siip, bos" jawab donghae

Akhirnya pulang juga aku harus cepat- cepat ketemu han sonsaengnim. Mengapa dia mengikutiku sudahlah palingan dia tidak tau kantor guru dimana.

"pak apa yang akan dilakukan" ujar ku

"ne pak" sahut kim ryeowook yang tiba- tiba ada disamping ku

"baiklah, kalian bersihkan tumpukkan yang ada disana dan taruh digudang?" perintah han saengnim kepada ku dan kim ryeowook.

"haaa.. semuanya pak" sahut aku dan kim ryeowook serentak

"ne.. bergegaslah dari sekarang kalau kalian ingin cepat pulang, bapak pulang dulu, berjuang" ujar hansaengnim dan langsung meninggalkan aku dan kim ryeowook berdua

"hei.. bagaimana ini, kayak mana pindahkannya kyuhyun ah" Tanya kim ryeowook

"tinggal diangkat saja ke gudang berkali- kali" cetus ku

"hei.. biasa aja dong jawab nya itu aku juga tau" nyolot kim ryeowook

Alah.. mengapa harus angkat mengangkat, apa yang sedang dia lakukan,. Kuat sekali dia mengangkat itu

" gudangnya disebelah kantor" ujar ku memberitahukan

" kyuhyun ssi gudangnya sudah penuh, jadi gimana?"teriak kim ryeowook

"mwo? Sudah penuh" sahut ku agak kaget

Aigoo.. taruh dimana barang ini semua. Ayo pikir kyuhyun ssi , ha itu dia diatas lemari gantung itu saja

" ya..kim ryeowook ah ambilkan tangga tu lalu pegang ya aku mau letakkan barang itu keatas, arasseo" ujar ku dengan nada sedikit memerintah

"yaa.. kyuhyun ssi mengapa bukan ko saja yang mengambil tangga itu, aku yeoja mana bisa mengambil tangga yang berat itu" ketus kim ryeowook dengan nada kesal

"apa kau tak melihat aku sudah mengangkat kardus ini semuanya, aku capek tau" bela ku gak mau ngalah

"aiih..alasan " ketus nya dan pergi mengambil tangga.

"yak.. kim ryeowook ah apa kau marah.. mian aku gak bermaksut memerintahmu"

"ne. gwenchana" dengan raut wajah kesal

"kim ryeowook ah"

"mwo?"

" pegang tanggaya yang kuat"

"ne.. arraseo…" sambil melihat ku diatas

Plakk

"hiyaaaaaa cicaaaaaaaakkk."teriak kim ryeowook serta tangannya menggoyangkan tangga yang sedang kunaiki membuat keseimbangan ku goyah dasar yeoja pabo " yaa.. kim ryeowook ah kenapa ko…" kalimat ku terputus dan aku langsung jatuh

bruukkk

tbc/delete

annyeong haseyo…. Aku dating dengan cerita baru… adakah yang suka

kalau iya REVIEW ne…

jika ada yang riview maka aku akan lanjut ceritanya kilat..

ayo jangan lupa di riview ne… GOMAWO


	2. Chapter 2

Judul: love in school part 2

Pairing: kyuwook, haehyuk, hanchul, kangsu,sibum

Warning: GS, typooooo

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan tidak lebih. Jika tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca. Mereka itu adalah milik kedua orang tuanya, tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Part sebelumnya

"kim ryeowook ah"

"mwo?"

" pegang tangganya yang kuat"

"ne.. arraseo…" sambil melihat ku diatas

**Plakk**

"hiyaaaaaa cicaaaaaaaakkk."teriak kim ryeowook serta tangannya menggoyangkan tangga yang sedang kunaiki membuat keseimbangan ku goyah dasar yeoja pabo " yaa.. kim ryeowook ah kenapa ko…" kalimat ku terputus dan aku langsung jatuh

~0~

Kyuhyun pov

Eh kenapa tangganya goyang…

"hiyaaaaaa cicaaaaaaaakkk."teriak kim ryeowook serta tangannya menggoyangkan tangga yang sedang kunaiki membuat keseimbangan ku goyah dasar yeoja pabo " yaa.. kim ryeowook ah kenapa ko…" kalimat ku terputus dan aku langsung jatuh

**brughhh**

untung saja aku mendarat dengan sempurna jika tidak kim ryeowook aku timpa, tapi tangan ku keram karena menahan badan ku. Namun sekarang posisi badan ku diatas yeoja ini. Ketika dia masih terpejam matanya aku sejanak melihatnya dari dekat omo… dia manis sekali _deegg_ perasaan apa ini.. ketika perlahan matanya terbuka sempat bertatapan mata " yak.. kyuhyun ssi sampai kapan kau terus menimpaku apposeo tau" ujarnya dan mendorong ku dengan sekuat tenaganya. Yang mengakibatkan semua kardus yang ada digudang berantakkan. "yak, apa yang kau lakukan, semuanya jadi berantakkan." Bentak ku terhadapnya. "mian, kalau aku menimpamu"ujar ku kepadanya agak sedikit kesal.

"ini semua gara- gara mu jika kau tidak menggoyangkan tangga itu aku tidak bakalan menimpa mu lagian tidak sepenuhnya menimpamu aku masih menahannya dengan kedua tanganku dan akibatnya tangan ku keram, lalu sekarang kau mendorong ku yang mengakibatkan semuanya berantakan." jelas ku panjang lebar kepadanya dia hanya diam tidak mengubrisnya. Ya sudahlah mau gimana lagi. Aku selip-selip saja barang ini #emangbisa*hiraukan*.

"kyuhyun ssi"

"ne" ucapnku cuek

"mianhae, buat mu repot. Aku gak bermaksut begitu." Ujar nya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku gak tega lihat nya begitu. "kyuhyun ssi mianhae". Sambil memegang tangan ku. Aku tersontak kaget." Ne aku sudah memaafkanmu, tidak sepenuhnya kamu salah. Aturannya aku gak usah menyuruh mu" jawab ku.

"jinjja..? gwaenchana?" Tanya kim ryeowook

"hmm..ne. kau duduk saja kelihatannya wajah mu pucat, apa kau tadi kebentur kelantai?. Biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya, tapi…?. Tanya ku balik sambil melihat kim ryeowook lebih dekat dan semakin mendekat dan mengeluarkan seriangaian setan yang aku punya assekk ngapain deh oppa semakin mendekat aku kan cemburu plak … "yak mengapa kau semakin mendekat apa yang mau kau lakukan aku baik- baik saja sudah lakukan dari sekarang. Tapi apanya" cetus kim ryeowook yang lama kelamaan semakin terpentok kedinding dan langsung mendorong ku.

"haahahaa.. dasar yeoja babo, emang aku mau apain mu orang aku mau ambil cicak yang ada di pundak mu"

"mwo? Cicak.. tolong ambilkan cicaknya kyuhyun ssi palli." Ujarnya sambil loncat ketakutan. "hahahaha kau kenapa gak ada aku hanya menipu mu saja, yeoja babo" aku tertawa melihat gaya ketakutannya yang aneh. "yak kyuhyun ssi itu tidak lucu tau" cetusnya dengan nada tinggi.

"kata siapa gak lucu" ujar ku sambil membersihkan semuanya dan akhirnya selesai juga, dan dia masih saja mengomel dan aku hanya tertawa melihatnya mengomel. " apa kau bisa diam, dari tadi kau terus mengomel apa kau tidak capek" ujar ku. Aduh rasanya aku mau ketawa lagi lihat dia diam namun bibirnya masih tetap komat kamit. "kajja.. Kita keluar. Kenapa kau tetap diam" ujar ku

"kajja ikut aku" ajak ku kepada kim ryeowook sambil memegang tangannya dan menariknya.. " aiiiih.. apa yang kau lakukan.. aku di bawa kemana" ujarnya sambil meronta karena tangan nya aku tarik.. "heii.. kyuhyun ssi mau kemana jawab dong.." ujar kim ryeowook dengan nada mulai tinggi.. mana ya aku parkir motor ku haa.. itu dia.. aku pun menuju ke motor ku karena hari ini aku tidak bawa mobil ku.

"kajja naik"tawar ku kepada nya… " yak. . kenapa diam tadi kan kau nanyak mau kemana? Nanti kau tau sendiri mau kemana" jelas ku kepadanya.. " ani..aku gak mau ikut aku mau nunggu oppa ku saja. Aku mau pulang saja" jawab nya dengan nada kesal.

" yakin kau mau nunggu.. sekolah ini sudah sepi hanya tinggal aku dan kau saja" ujar ku kepadanya dan menghidupkan mesin motornya. " yap.." ujarnya dengan mantap .. " baiklah.. hati- hati sendiri." Ujar ku dan menggas motor.. " kyuhyun ssi." Panggilnya . " mwo?" tanyaku.. " a..aku.. ikut ya. Soalnya aku takut sendiri" jawabnya sedikit terbata- bata.. " ne.. naiklah.. chakkaman pake ini (helm dan jaket)" tawar ku kepadanya.. " pegang yang kuat.. ne" ujarku dan dia hanya mengangguk pelan..

Mengapa dia tidak mengomel dan hanya diam saja dari tadi. "yak.. kim ryeowook ssi kenapa ko diam saja." Tanya ku kepadanya,.. "aiiih.. kau ini aku mengomel salah aku diam salah.. mau mu apa?" ketusnya "gak ada sihh" jawab ku enteng singkat padat. "kita mau kemana.. ini daerah mana.. kau mau menculik ku ha..! ketusnya lagi.. " hahaaha.. ngapain coba aku menculik mu apa untungnya coba.." ujar ku kepadanya dan akhirnya sampai ketempat tujuan. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini apalagi bersama yeoja. " yak kyuhyun ssi kenapa berhenti, apa sudah sampai." Ujarnya yang membuat lamunan ku buyar..

"ne..indah ya" ujar ku yang terpesona dengan pemandangan ini.. " biasa aja" jawabnya enteng " mwo ? biasa aja.."jawab ku kaget. "hehe.. gak lah bagus kok.. sudah lama aku tidak melihat pemandangan yang seindah ini… apa nama tempatnya..? ujarnya dan melihat kearah ku tersenyum manis dan membuat kami bertatapan sedikit lama dan entah angin apa aku mendekatkan kepala ku dan aku memejamkan mata sepertinya dia juga melakukan apa yang aku lakukan dan

seketika kesadaran ku penuh dan hampir saja aku menciumnya... dan kami sama sama menarik kepala dan menghadap lurus kedepan... entah kenapa situasi nya menjadi canggung

"ini namanya sungai han" sahut ku

" kyuhyun ssi apa capek mu sudah hilang ?" tanyanya kepada ku dan aku yang melihat laut dan beralih melihatnya. "belum" jawab ku dengan polosnya

"mwo? Sudah jam berapa ini, apa orang tua mu tidak khawatir. Aduuh.. kau ini.. apa yang harus aku katakan sama orang tua ku. Awas saja kalau aku kena marah besoknya aku akan membentak mu " omelnya lagi yang membuat aku mau ketawa solanya dia mengomel itu tidak melihat ke aku liat nya ke arah yang lain. " tidak ada yang lucu. Berhenti tertawa kyuhyun ssi. Aku itu serius" cetusnya lagi dengan nada yang tinggi"masih jam 3" aku hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat saja

~0~

"mwo? Sudah jam berapa ini, apa orang tua mu tidak khawatir. Aduuh.. kau ini.. apa yang harus aku katakan sama orang tua ku. Awas saja kalau aku kena marah besoknya aku akan membentak mu " omel kim ryeowook lagi yang membuat kyuhyun ssi mau ketawa solanya kim ryeowook mengomel itu tidak melihat ke kyuhyun ssi liat nya ke arah yang lain.

" tidak ada yang lucu. Berhenti tertawa kyuhyun ssi. Aku itu serius" cetus hy kyung lagi dengan nada yang mulai tinggi.

"masih jam 3" kyuhyun ssi hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat saja yang membuat kim ryeowook marah stadium akhir.

"MWO? Ya..sudah lah aku pulang sendiri saja" jawabnya dengan nada kesal dan berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun sendiri. "aigoo.. bagaimana ini aku tidak tau arah pulang. Bisa- bisa aku tersesat… babo babo namja babo." batin kim ryeowook dengan memukul kepalanya pelan.

Tiinnn tinn

suara klakson motor. Dan motor itu berhenti didepan kim ryeowook.

"kajja naik.." tawar kyuhyun kepada kim ryeowook dan kim ryeowook hanya melihatnya dengan wajah kesal.

" ppali naik.. kalau tidak naik yasudahlah .. ini adalah penawaran aku yang terakhir. Kau mau naik apa tidak" ujar kyuhyun lagi yang memberikan penawaran terakhir kepada kim ryeowook.

"baiklah tapi…" ujar kim ryeowook namun terpotong oleh kyuhyun

"tapi apa.. sudah lah ppali sebelum pikiran ku berubah!" ujar ryewook kepada kim ryeowook dan memberikan helm kepadanya..

Diperjalanan menuju pulang

"ryeowook ssi rumah mu dimana.. apa nama perumahannya?" ujar kyuhyun

"eeeeeeee.. aku gak tau apa nama perumahannya kyuhyun ssi. Aku juga gak ingat blok rumah ku" jawab kim ryeowook dengan polosnya yang mebuat kyuhyun memberhenti motornya dengan mendadak saking kagetnya yang membuat kepala kim ryeowook terbentur dengan helm nya kyuhyun.

**ckittt**

"yak! Kyuhyun ssi apa yang kau lakukan hhaa. Kau mau buat aku terjatuh." Cetus kim ryeowook dengan mencubit lengan kyuhyun.

"appo.. mian ryeowook ssi ..MWOYA? Kau tidak tau rumah mu." Kyuhyun kaget sambil mengelus lengannya yang terkena cubit dan teriak keras membuat ryeowook menutup telinganya.

Kim ryeowook pov

Aiih mimpi apa aku semalam.. kenapa aku bisa sial begini.. aigooo.. kayak mana ini aku gak tau dimana rumah ku kalau dia nanyak apa yang aku jawab.. kalau aku turun disini aku gak tau ini dimana.. dasar anak rumahan. dan apa tadi aku terbawa suasana untuk menciumnya ommo...

aku malu sekali..

kim ryeowook ssi rumah mu dimana.. apa nama perumahannya?" ujar nya yang membuat lamunanku buyar dan pertanyaan nya tepat dugaan ku.

"eeeeeeee.. aku gak tau apa nama perumahannya kyuhyun ssi. Aku juga gak ingat blok rumah ku" jawab ku dengan polosnya yang mebuat nya memberhenti motornya dengan mendadak saking kagetnya yang membuat kepala ku terbentur dengan helm nya untungnya aku pakai helm dan untung yang kedua aku memengang pinggangnya dengan kuat agar tidak terjatuh dasar namja babo.. dan langsung aku turun dari motornya.

"yak! Kyuhyun ssi apa yang kau lakukan hhaa. Kau mau buat aku terjatuh." Cetus ku dan langsung mencubit lengan nya .

"appo.. mian kim ryeowook ssi ..jinjja? Kau tidak tau rumah mu." Kyuhyun kaget sambil mengelus lengannya yang terkena cubit.

"ne.. aku baru pindah dua hari yang lalu jadi aku belum tau apa- apa,, yang aku tau hanya jalan menuju sekolah.." ujar ku yang membuat dia tersenyum dan langsung tertawa kecil dan hanya bilang sepata kata " dasar yeoja babo" ujarnya kepada ku

"aiish.. apa kau gak bisa bilang selain kata babo hhaa… kyuhyun ssi dan berhentilah tertawa."

" lagian rumah sendiri tidak tau… itu kan sangat lucu... kau seperti anak tk yang manis tersesat.. hahaha" ujarnya dan tertawa lagi yang membuat tensi ku naik.. rasanya aku ingin sekali mencubit anak ini lagi sekali lagi.

" yasudahlah naik kita lewat jalan dimana kau pergi kesekolah" ujarnya

Diperjalanan aku mendengarkan nya sedang bersenandung lalu dia bernyanyi pelan namun aku mendengarkannya… suaranya merdu dan membuat aku nyaman ketika aku sedang menikmati nya dan dia berhenti.

"kim ryeowook ssi abis itu lewat mana kanan atau kiri"tanyanya "kiri, itu dia yang beerwarna biru itu rumah ku"jawab ku.

"baiklah sudah sampai"

"ne.. gomawo udah antar ku pulang,"

"cheomna"

" tapi kau adalah orang pertama yang kutemui yang sangat menyebalkan. Dan pulanglah hati- hati dijalan!" Ujar ku mungkin agak sikit kasar . Dia hanya tersenyum manis ketika aku berbicara begitu..ommo senyum itu tulus sudah lama orang tidak pernah senyum begitu apa lagi orang itu(?)..

~0~

Sesampai dirumah kim ryeowook melihat appa nya datang dan di memeluk appanya.. appanya kim ryeowook baru datang dari busan karena mengurus sesuatu. Dan disamping appanya ada seorang yeoja yang cantik jelita yang namanya lee sungmin, dia adalah keponakan appa nya.

"appa .. kapan nyampainya siapa yang jemput appa" ujar kim ryeowook dengan memeluk appanya

"baru saja tadi di jemput oppa mu.. dari mana saja kamu kok baru pulang"

"hayo.. tadi diantar siapa.. kok temannya gak disuruh masuk" goda seorang namja yang imut siapa lagi kalau bukan oppa kim siwon. Kim ryeowook bukannya menjawab pertanyaan oppanya malah memukul oppa nya

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan wookie" ujarnya dengan nada kesal

" mian oppa" ujar kim ryeowook dengan nada yang tidak bersalah.

"sudah –sudah berantam mulu. Duduk dulu ada yang ingin disampaikan"ujar amma

"begini ahjussi dan ahjumma sudah meninggal kalian taukan kecelakaan itu dan kemarin baru dimakamkan , dan anaknya bernama lee minnie appa dan amma mengangkatnya sebagai anak karena dia hidup sebatang kara. Jadi kalian harus menganggapnya sama seperti biasanya nya ya dan ..bla bla…" jelas appa

"ne appa" ujar kim ryeowook and siwon secara serentak.

"sudah minnie kamu jangan bersedih lagi ya.. dan panggil saja ahjussi dan ahjumma ini dengan sebetun appa dan amma" ujar amma

"ne gomawo a..appa a…amma" ujar minnie dengan sedikit amma memeluk minnie

"ya sama sama" kata amma sambil mengelus rambut nya yang panjang

"besok minnie sudah mulai sekolah di sekolah kamu ya wookie..appa sudah mendaftarkannya" ujar appa

"ne appa" ujar kim ryeowook sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"minnie sekarang kau lebih cantik dan feminine, satu lagi kelihatan tidak cengeng beda sekali dengan itu tu" ujar kim siwon oppa sambil melirik lirik seseorang saipa lagi kalau bukan kim ryeowook.

"hehehe oppa bisa aja. Malah wookie sekarang lebih bertambah manis dan lebih dewasa.. namun hanya satu yang belum hilang dari wookie yang mebuatnya berbeda dari yang lain yaitu cerewetnya.. hhehe" jawab minnie sambil cengar cengir

"aiiiih oppa.. kau selalu begitu kau juga minnie tapi benar apa kata mu"ujar kim ryeowook dengan nada kesal dan mememukul kim siwon oppa pelan dan menggaruk garuk kepala padahal tidak gatal.

"hehehe.. mian wookie oppa hanya bercanda"ujar siwon oppa sambil mengacak acak rambut kim ryeowook

"aku juga ya wookie" ujar minnie sambil mengacak acak rambutnya kim ryeowook

"aiiih gak usah berlebihan deh oppa dan minnie dan berhenti lah mengacak acak rambut ku" ujar kim ryeowook yang merapikan rambutnya kembali.

"sekarang kamar mu disebelah kamar wookie ya minnie. o.. ya wookie kenapa kamu baru pulang sekarang mana sepeda mu" ujar amma

"sepeda? tadi dia aja naik motor sama seseorang," ujar kim siwon

"eeee.. anu tadi aku waktu kesekolah aku terjatuh dan stang sepedanya bengkok sepedanya aku tinggal dan ada orang yang menumpangi aku, dan aku terlambat akhirnya aku kena hukum gara terlambat dan aku harus membersihkan gudang."ujar ku dengan wajah murung.

"hahahaha" kim siwon tertawa melihat ekspresi dongsaengnya murung dilanjut appa dan amma serta minnie

"yak! Oppa kenapa tertawa appa dan amma juga, lalu minnie kau juga gak ada yang lucu.. ini semua gara- gara oppa. Kenapa oppa gak bilang kalau mau ada urusan mendadak" jawab kim ryeowook kesal

"bukannya aku sudah bilang kan waktu kita makan kemarin" ujar kim siwon oppa

"eh.. aku lupa oppa.. aiih mengapa aku bisa pikun begini sih" ujar kim ryeowook dengan wajah sedih

" kamu diantar oleh siapa.. apa itu namja" ujar amma sedikit menggoda kim ryeowook

" iya amma" jawab kim ryeowook

"apa dia…" ujar amma terpotong dan langsung oleh kim siwon oppa dan minnie

"namjachinggu mu " ujar kim siwon oppa dan minnie secarea serentak dan membuat kim ryeowook kaget dan mereka lari bersamaan takut kim ryeowook ngamuk.

" yak kalian berdua , apa yang kalian katakan. Jangan lari awas ya kalau kalian tertangkap." Ujar kim ryeowook berlari untuk mengejar orang tersebut.

Pagi diruang makan terlihat satu keluarga yang sedang menikmati sarapan kekekurangan satu orang..

"wookie ppali!.. mengapa kau lama sekali turun dari kamarmu, apa mau aku tinggal hha!" ujar kim siwon oppa sedikit teriak

" chakkaman oppa" teriak kim ryeowook dari atas..

"amma appa aku pergi dulu ya" ujar kim ryeowook berlari menyusul oppa dan minnie

"Oppa, minnie chakkaman"ujar kim ryeowook

"ne.. ppali! Ujar kim siwon oppa sedikit kesal

"mianhae oppa,, minnie tadi aku sedang mencari buku ku.." ujar kim ryeowook merasa bersalah

"gwaenchana wookie" ujar minnie dan tersenyum dan kim siwon oppa juga tersenyum.

Kim ryeowook pov

"Oppa, minnie chakkaman"ujar ku yang setengah berlari menyusul mereka yang ada di depan

"ne.. ppali! Ujar kim siwon oppa sedikit kesal karena aku terlalu lama

"mianhae oppa,, minnie tadi aku sedang mencari buku ku.." ujar ku sambil memasang wajah puppy eyes

"gwaenchana wookie" ujar minnie dan tersenyum dan kim siwon oppa juga tersenyum yang menandakan bahwa marahnya sudah hilang

At school Inhako

Yahhhh… si minnie berbeda dengan kelas ku, tapi kami bersebelahan kelasnya . dia sama dengan chullie eonni. Sekarang kami ada dikantin apalagi kalau bukan untuk jajan bersama dengan minnie, hye so. Jungsu eonni pasti mereka senang karena minnie ada disini. Benarkan dugaan ku mereka senang dan terus berpelukkan kangen-kangenan.. aku senang jika mereka begini karena udah 2 tahun tidak ketemu. Oh iya mereka ini adalah sahabat ku dari tk sampai smp lalu mereka pindah sekolah setelah tamat smp dulu jangan heran jika aku memanggil mereka eonnie aku satu tahun lebih muda dari mereka namun aku dan minnie hanya berbeda beberapa bulan tapi aku tidak mau memanggilnya eonnie. aduh mudah mudahan hari ini tidak sesial seperti kemarin. Ya tuhan aku mohon..

"kim ryeowook kamu mikirin apa sih" ujar hyuk jaee onni yang mebuat lamunan ku buyar

"apa kau memikirkan namja yang manis itu" goda minnie yang membuat ku terkejut

"namja? Nugu?" ujar chullie sambil meminum jus kesukaannya

"yak.. kim ryeowook mengapa kau tidak bercerita kalau kau menemui namja yang manis.. nugu kim ryeowook? Ujar jungsu eonni yang berbicara sambil minum membuatnya tersedak.

" kim ryeowook jawab dong?" ujar chullie yang masih penasaran

" mengapa kalian terus menginterogasi ku" ujar ku sedikt emosi yang mebuat mereka tertawa karena melihat wajah ku yang hamper memerah alhasilnya mereka lari karena takut aku ngamuk dan aku mengejarnya

~0~

" kim ryeowook jawab dong?" ujar chullie yang masih penasaran

" mengapa kalian terus menginterogasi ku" ujar kim ryeowook sedikt emosi yang mebuat mereka tertawa karena melihat wajah kim ryeowook yang hampir memerah alhasilnya mereka lari karena takut kim ryeowook ngamuk dan kim ryeowook mengejarnya dan terjadi lah kejar- kejaran di sekolah itu.

"heeei! Kalian .. jangan lari" teriak kim ryeowook

"kejar kami kalau bisa..wueeekk" teriak 4 orang tersebut secara bersamaan

Disisi lain ada 5 namja yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri yang sedang berjalan tanpa memperhatikkan jalan. Tiba di tikungan ketika 4 orang yeoja ini berlari melewati tikungan , begitu juga dengan 5 namja tersebut. Alhasilnya mereka bertabrakkan

BRUKK

"aduhhhhh" sahut mereka serempak

Terjadilah tabrakkan yang mana 4 pasang yang tertabrak. Pertama kita lihat keadaan pasangan jungsu eonni dan yesung yang tertabrak.

Ceritanya ini yesung sedang twitteran di hp nya tidak melihat jika ada orang yang belari dan tertabraklah yesung dengan sungmin yang pada saat itu membawa air fanta dan tertumpah dibaju yesung.. disini terjadilah adu mulut antara yesung dan jungsu eonni..

"aduuh.. baju ku jadinya warna merah.. kau!"ujar yesung menatap sinis sungmin

"mianhae.." dengan wajah memelas

"mwo! Shireo! tiada maaf bagi mu." Cetus yesung

"mwo! kau tidak mau memaafkan aku,, yasudah emang enak baju mu kotor uweek!. lagian jalan itu lurus kedepan bukannya sambil twitteran ..masak kau gak lihat ada orang yang berlari… ohh… aku tau mungkin kau gak liat karena mata mu SIPIT di geplak clouds…" cetus sungmin

"mwo! Apa maksut mu aku jalan tu ya pake mata dasar kau nya aja yang gak ada mata jelas- jelas kau yang nabrak aku"cetus yesung balik dengan nada meninggi dan gak mau ngalah  
"sepertinya kau anak baru" ucap yesung lagi sambil mengeluarkan smirknya namun bukan membuat sungmin takut

Selagi sungmin dan yesung adu mulut kita liat Pasangan yang selanjutnya yang tertabrak antara chullie dan hankyung. Yang ceritanya hankyung sedang mendengarkkan mp3 player dan browsing internet menggunakan Ipad yang sebesar buku tulis beuh.. besar banget... Dan disini hankyung kan tertabrak dengan chullie yang membawa minuman berwarna yang mengakibatkkan minuman nya tumpah di baju hankyung, dan membuat ipad hankyung terjatuh yang membuat layarnya menjadi retak.. terjadi lah adu mulut juga

"yak neo! Apa yang kau lakukan lihat ini bajuku yang berwarna putih menjadi warna ungu gara- gara minuman mu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Kau kan tau benda yang berwarna putih itu adalah favorit ku. Dan kau telah merubahnya menjadi warna ungu. Dan lihat ini ipad kesayangan ku retak layarnya" bentak hankyung dengan nada lumayan tinggi

"mianhe,. Aku tau tapi…." Ujar chullie dan dipotong oleh hankyung

"tapi apa? Gak sengaja" sambung hankyung ketus

"ne.. kau tau itu" ujar chullie merasa salah

"aku gak tau menau kau harus bertangguing jawab chullie!" ketus hankyung yang mulai meninggi

"aku sudah minta maaf kan! Kau kan juga gak lihat- lihat kalau jalan. Gak sepenuhnya salah aku" ujar chullie dengan nada meninggi juga

Mereka berdua juga terjadi adu mulut #sepertinya akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga lalu kita lihat untuk kangin dan jungsu, disini kangin membawa susu stowberi dan dia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan jalan,dan terjadi lah tabrakkan berpasangan # emang ada ? yang membuat baju jungsu terkena susu stoberi nya kangin

"yak! Kim kangin.. apa yang kau lakukan lihat baju yang aku pakai berwarna merah jambu" pekik jungsu

"mianhae jungsu, sini aku bersihkan" ujar kangin mengabil sapu tangan dari kantung celananya

"yak neo! Mau mengambil kesempatan dan kesempitan eoh!"bentak jungsu

"yak! Aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk membersihkan. Lagian kau yang menabrak ku jungsu" pekik kangin

"mwo!

"ne"

"kau juga jalan tidak melihat lihat kan"

Yaampun mereka juga adu mulut lalu selanjutnya kita lihat keadaan hyuk jae dan donghae. Kejadiannya donghae yang sedang bertelepon membuat kurang memperhatikan jalan dan tabrakan itu menyebabkan hp nya donghae tebagi- bagi(?) dan hyuk jaekakinya terkilir

"omooo.. hp ku .. yak! Kau harus mengantinya"bentak donghae

"mwo! Aturannya kau yang harus bertanggung jawab gara- gara badan besar mu kaki ku terkilir" bentak hyuk jaedengan tinggi .

"kau yang menabrakku" pekik donghae

"aku memang menabrak mu tapi kau jalan tidak melihat juga" jelas hyuk jaedengan nada tinggi

"kau yang salah pokoknya kau..!" ujarnya yang langsung di potong oleh hyuk jae

"menggantinya bukan" sambung hyuk jae

Semuanya adu mulut dan terlihat kyuhyun dan kim ryeowook sibuk melerai teman –teman nya namun mereka berdua tidak dihiraukan dengan mereka. Ujung ujungnya mereka mengamuk dan berteriak.

"STOOOOOOP!" teriak kyuhyun dan kim ryeowook secara serentak dengan suara yang nyaring dan itu membuat mereka yang adu mulut berhenti

Tbc

Minhae untuk part sebelumnya banyak typo..

Annyeong akan datang di part 2 bagaimana? Ceritanya baguss kah…?

sebenarnya fanfic ini udah lama dan fanfic amatiran yang pertama kali aku buat di kompi ku dan aku remix deh kuharap kalian suka

Untuk fanfic yang lain mungkin akan dipublish minggu…

Kalau iya riview ne…

Gomawo untuk riviewnya

Dan bagi yang belum bisa riview gpp tapi mohon diriview ne..


	3. Chapter 3

Judul: love in school part 2

Pairing: kyuwook, haehyuk, hanchul, kangsu,sibum

Warning: GS, typooooo

Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka dan tidak lebih. Jika tidak suka lebih baik tidak usah baca. Mereka itu adalah milik kedua orang tuanya, tuhan, dan diri mereka sendiri.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~0~

Terlihat seorang namja dan yeoja panggil saja namja itu kyuhyun dan yeoja ryeowook sibuk untuk melerai teman mereka namun sayang bukannya mereka berhenti adu mulut malah terus berlanjut(?). membuat kyuhyun dan ryeowook jengah, frustasi, malu melihat teman mereka, bagaimana tidak seluruh siswa yang ada disekolah ini melihat kelakuan yang sangat memalukan ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga yang tersisa mereka berdua memilih cara yaitu berteriak dengan teriakan super duper nyaring membuat 8 temannya berhenti.

"STOOOOOOP!" teriak kyuhyun dan kim ryeowook secara serentak dengan suara yang nyaring dan itu membuat mereka yang adu mulut berhenti

"apa kalian tidak malu dilihat oleh seluruh siswa disekolah sini" omel kyuhyun dan ryeowook secara serempak lagi

"adu mulut yang tak jelas" ujar kyuhyun dan ryeowook serentak lagi

"yak! Neo..berhenti mengikuti aku bicara" ketus kyuhyun menunjuk kearah ryeowook

"mwo! Enak saja kau yang mengikuti bicaraku" kim ryeowook tak terima dengan tuduhan kyuhyun

"kau" tunjuk kyuhyun tak kalah sengit

"kau" dan ryeowook pun juga membalas tunjuk dari kyuhyun

Dan terjadilah aksi tunjuk menunjuk tentang siapa- yang- mengikuti-bicara. Bukanhkah niat kyuhyun dan ryeowook untuk melerai temannya malah sekarang mereka berdua yang adu mulut -_-.. akibatnya mereka berdua diteriakin balik oleh 8 orang sungguh tragis(?) 2 lawan 8 Ckkk…

"KALIAN BERDUA YANG DIAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM" teriak mereka 8 yang membuat kyuhyun dan ryeowook diam

Sesaat hyukkie, chullie, sungmin, jungsu, kangin, donghae, hankyung, yesung berteriak, seorang namja paruh baya dengan pakain baju dinas siapa lagi kalau bukan park sonsaengnim sebut saja begitu. Melihat kegaduhan dan kemudian

"BERHENTIIII!" teriak park sonsaengnim

"kalian semua bubar! Dan kalian ber10 ikut saya ke lapangan" perintah kangin sonsaengnim

lapangan inhako

5 orang namja dan 5 orang yeoja sedang berkumpul.. ahh.. bukan lebih tepatnya dijemur ditengah lapangan.

"kalian tidak malu apa berantam di sekolah. Kalian sudah kelas 3 dan berilah contoh yang baik dengan hoobae kalian" ujar kangin sonsaengnim dengan nada meninggi.

"mianhae sonsaengnim" ujar mereka dengan serempak

"kalian semua akan saya hukum"

"mwo?" jawab mereka serempak

"tapi kangin sonsae kami tidak ikut-ikutan.. iyakan kyuhyun ssi?" ujar kim ryeowook sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah

"ne sonsae" jawab kyuhyun

"lagian kami ada ulangan Matematika"ujar kyuhyun lagi

"ne sonsae" sambung kim ryeowook

Kyuhyun dan ryeowook berusaha untuk membela diri dan membuat semuanya mendelik tajam kearah ryeowook dan kyuhyun dengan tatapan 'apa- yang-kau-katakan'

Pletak

Kyuhyun dipukuli donghae dan ryeowook dipukuli hyuk pada saat itu mereka berdua berada ditengah *ngerti gak* (kalau tidak bayangin barisan nya sejajar dari ujung hankyung, kangin, yesung, **donghae, kyuhyun, kim ryeowook, hyuk jae**, sungmin, jungsu, chullie) dengan serentak yang membuat mereka * kim ryeowook dan kyuhyun* meringgis kesakitan

"yak appo" ujar mereka dengan serentak

"sudah hentikan, kalian semua dihukum tanpa terkecuali, jika kalian membantah apa yang saya perintahkan saya tidak segan- segan menambah hukumannya. kamu-kamu*nunjuk hankyung, jungsu, kangin, chullie* buang semua sampah yang ada di sekolah ini

"mwo" ujar mereka serempak dengan tatapan kaget, syok

"kan ada pembersih seko…." Ujar hankyung tehenti karena kena tatapan bunuh oleh kangin sonsae membuat hankyung ciut..

"kamu- kamu*nunjuk donghae, hyuk jae* bersihkan lapangan yang ada disekolah ini" ujar kangin sonsae

"ingat jangan ada yang membantah, kamu- kamu *nunjuk sungmin, yesung * bersihkan kebun yang ada dibelakang sekolah dan yang terakhir kamu dan kamu*nunjuk kyuhyun dan kim ryeowook* bersihkan toilet yang ada disana" sambung kangin sonsae

"cepat kerjakan, jika kalian tidak melakukannya saya akan menambah hukuman untuk kalian"

Sudah 2 jam berlalu sejak mereka semua dihukum, namun tak kunjung selesai. Ok, ada yang mau lihat apa saja yang dilakukan oleh mereka…

pembuangan sampah

4 orang yang terdiri dari 2 yeoja dan 2 namja sedang menggangkat tong sampah dan membuangnya ketempat bak sampah yang ada di belakang sekolah

"ini semua gara- gara kalia *nunjuk heechul dan jungsu*" ucap namja yang tak lain hankyung

"mwoya!" teriak yeoja berambut pirang sebut saja heechul tidak terima karena disalahkan

"yak! Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak, jika seperti ini terus tidak akan siap" pekik kangin

"kau yang diam" pekik heechul dan hankyung secara bersamaan membuat kangin mendengus kesal

"ckk… kalian sangat serasi" ejek kangin dibalas tatapan membunuh dari hanchull

"cih..dan k au sangat serasi dengan dia*nunjuk jungsu*" ejek hankyung yang menjadi objek mendelik tajam

"tentu saja… kami pasangan serasi, iyakan jungsu" jawab kangin santai dengan mengedipkan matanya sebelah, tentu mengundang tatapan horror dari jungsu

Ditempat lainnya

lapangan sekolah

Seorang namja dan yeoja sedang menyapu halaman sekolah, sungguh anak yang rajin bukan?.. tapi ini bukan menyangkut masalah rajin atau tidaknya tapi mereka melakukan itu karena mendapatkan hukuman…ckk, kasiahan sekali

"ini semua karena salah mu, pokoknya salah mu" omel namja itu terus menerus

"donghae ssi, bisakah kau diam … tidak ada kata- kata yang lain selain itu" ucap sinis yeoja itu yang tak lain eunhyuk atau hyukkie

"ani.. tidak ada kata- kata yang lain hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan untuk mu"jawab donghae tak kalah sinis

" kau tau yang menyebalkan disini adalah KAU.. kau penyebab kaki ku terkilir, dan kau selalu mengomel tanpa membantuku untuk membersihkannya" pekik eunhyuk dengan intonasi penekanan distiap kalimat, membuat donghae terdiam.

Saat eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan donghae namun keseimbangannya oleng (?) dan dengan cepat donghae memenggang tangan eunhyuk dan menariknya, seperti donghae membekap eunhyuk, cukup lama mereka bertatap muka

'cantik'

'tampan'

Ucap mereka didalam hati

Ok kita tinggal pasangan ini mari kita lihat pasangan yang ditempat lain

kebun belakang sekolah

Seorang yeoja sedang sibuk mencabut rumput liar yang ada dikebun dan seorang namja sibuk tiduran dibawah pohon, sesekali namja itu melirik kearah yeoja itu dan tersenyum, mersa diperhatikan yeoja itu malah menatap tajam

"yak! Neo.. berhenti menatapku"pekik yeoja itu yang bernama sungmin

"dari pada menatapku lebih baik kau membantuku, ini akan cepat selesai"omel yeoja itu

"shireo… kalau kau ingin cepat selesai kau kerjakan saja sendiri" ucap namja itu santai dengan smriknya, membuat yeoja itu mendengus, namun tak disangka namja itu yang tak lain yesung berdiri, dan mencoba membantu sungmin yang kesulitan manarik rumput yangcukup dalam akarnya. Membuat yeoja itu tercengang bagaimana tidak sekrang sungmin sangat dekat dengan yesung dan tanpa sengaja tangan sungmin dipegang yesung.. saat menariknya rumpunya tertarik dan mereka terjungkal kebelakang secara bersamaan..

Ok, selagi pasangan ini membersihkan kebun mari kita lihat keadaan toilet

toilet

Seorang yeoja sibuk mengepel dan membersihkan toilet sedangkan namja yang bersamanya dari tadi sibuk bermain dengan PSP ditangannya, membuat yeoja didepannya mendengus sebel..

"yak! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh!" teriak namja itu karena sedari tadi yeoja itu sibuk mengepel tapi kain pel tersebut selalu mengenai kaki namja itu yaitu kyuhyun

"tentu saja mengepel BABO…" ucap ryeowook santai namun ada penekenan dikalimat

"tapi kenapa kaki ku selalu jadi korban eoh!" pekik kyuhyun

"salah sendiri kau berdiri dan memainkan PSP yang sangat tak berguna itu, bukankah lebih baik kita mengerjakan ini secara bersama eoh!" pekik balik ryeowook

"kita… tolong garis bawahi itu hanya berlaku untuk mu" ucap kyuhyun ketus, perkataan kyuhyun membuat ryeowook kesal dan berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun untuk memukulnya, namu karena lantainya licin membuat ryeowook terpeleset dan dengan sigap kyuhyun menolongnya, dan menariknya sehingga memereka memeluk ryeowook erat,. Tanpa sadar atau tidak mereka menatap satu dengan lain secra diam, dan entah angina apa, wajah mereka semakin lama semakin dekat da

**Chu~~**

**Tbc…**

**Annyeong ** saya balik lagi dengan, eothoke…? Part 1 dan 2 itu adalah ff yang pertama kali saya buat dan kata- katanya amat buruk… tapi bagai mana dengan yang ini?

Apa ini gantung,,, sengaja soalnya belum dapat feelnya, tapi untuk saat ini moment hukuman mereka saja dulu ne…

Gomawo untuk kalian yang sudah riview , aku senang dengan kalian yang riview..

Aku senag ada yang mengkritik ff ku , bagaimana dengan yang ini apa sudah memenuhi standarnya..


End file.
